Sacrifices
by gfoyle
Summary: Fleur must sacrifice some of her dreams for her love, in this short oneshot romance story. Some mild sexual stuff, I hope no one is offended. Please let me know if it's to much, I have another version which drops it, but I felt this was the stronger versi


Fleur listened intently for the breathing. Making sure that the slow rhythmic noise coming from Ginny's bed was genuine. It was 1:47 am, going by the enchanted timepiece by her bed. Fleur couldn't sleep. Not because tomorrow was her wedding day, she was no nervous bride. Carefully she crept out of her soft bed, silently extricating herself from the warm confines of the quilt adorned with hand-stitched ducks and bunnies that covered her lithe form. The chill of the cold wooden floor upon her bare feet instantly aroused her senses. Looking through the darkness again toward the nondescript lump upon the other bed in the room, which she knew to be the sleeping form of her soon to be sister-in-law, she cocked her head and listened. Ginny still seemed to be asleep.

It didn't matter really; Fleur had important business tonight and would broach no interruptions. Still, it would be better if she went unnoticed by some. Not bothering to put on her gown, she tread silently to the bedroom door and exited, wearing only her oversized white silk bed-shirt. The door made slight creak as she closed it behind her. Breathing in the cool country night air deeply, she steeled herself for what she now must do. For tonight she had to save a man. The man she loved.

Fleur had decided long ago what she wanted out of life. She wanted to marry someone rich and handsome. She wanted a large beautiful wedding in the Grande Cathedral with all of her family smiling as she entered in her stunning silver and white bridal gown. She had also decided that she would remain chaste and pure until the sanctity of her wedding night. These were her dreams, and never once did she doubt they would come true; until she met Bill.

From the first moment that she looked into his eyes, those soft baby blue eyes, she knew that he was the one. Nothing she had ever felt before could compare. In France they say love strikes like lightning, and this was true for Fleur. From that day forth, nothing was the same for her. Her body tingled; food tasted sweeter, the air felt fresher and an enchanting melody seemed to play constantly in her mind. Bill wasn't rich, and it didn't matter. Everyday she loved him more. Her heart yearned when he wasn't near, for she had found the missing part of her soul. They say there is a reason why love strikes like lightning. Long ago, man and woman were one, sharing one body and one soul. Everyone one was happy and peace reigned. But the Gods grew bored with such contented subjects, feeling their value was diminished without strife and discontent. So they sent a shower of lightning bolts upon the earth, separating each man and woman. Thus humans were doomed to roam the earth, suffering with only half a soul unless they were lucky enough in their lifetime to reunite with their missing soul mate.

Bill was Fleur's missing soul mate, and money didn't matter. When Bill proposed, she answered yes without hesitation. Then Bill's handsome face was permanently mutilated in battle against Greyback, the evil werewolf. Fleur had rushed to his side, and looking down at his ravaged continence, she realized that only one thing mattered. Her soul mate still lived, they were still complete, and she was not alone. Even when Bill sulkingly demanded they change their wedding plans, now wanting to forgo the Cathedral for a small service at his family's church, Fleur understood and accepted. It didn't matter, all that mattered was she had her soul mate. But there was one more sacrifice to be made.

Bill was no longer sure. No longer sure that he deserved Fleur. No longer sure that she loved him. He wondered if maybe pity or pride was forcing her to continue with the wedding. The wounds to his face were not the only ones Bill suffered. Fenrir Greyback had also injured his manhood. Even though she did not have the power to heal his face, Fleur would give him back his manhood, whatever the cost.

As she walked down the hallway toward Bill's bedroom door, the lingering aroma of turkey and candied yams wafted up the stairs from the kitchen, another reminder of the preparations for her wedding. She eased the door open and entered, closing it behind her. After giving her eyes a few seconds to adjust, she floated gracefully toward the foot of Bill's bed. While listening to his lightly rasping breath and watching his chest raise and fall rhythmically under his flannel comforter, she quietly pulled off her bed-shirt. Placing the shirt upon a chair, she turned, took two steps and faced the sleeping form of the man she loved more than life itself. Suddenly the ever present fears that she'd been surpressing bubbled to the surface of her mind. She'd never been with a man. She was afraid. She knew it would hurt a little the first time, her mom had told her that. But that wasn't that wasn't the source of her fear, Bill's happiness was her happiness. No, some many little fears were now bombarding her physique. Would she know what to do? Could she make him happy? Would God understand?

All her thoughts were driven away, as Bill's eyes fluttered and he awake with a start. At first his eyes didn't register, then as they slowly locked upon her face. He spoke "Fleur, is the you honey? ", Then lifting his head up off the pillow asked, "Is everything alright?"

As she took a deep breath, all the fears resubmerged, and she answered with the soft voice of an angel, "I could not sleep, I vas mesing you zo much. Can I pleaz lay with you for a lettle bit?"

Even though the darkened room obscured his mutilated face, Fleur could see his eyes as they focused upon her. She could see them travel down, then back up her naked form, before resuming eye contact. He sputtered a "sure" as Fleur lifted the comforter and slid into bed beside him. She was enveloped in warmth as she put her arms tightly around him. Then looking up into his baby blue eyes she said, "I love you."

Bill kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "I love you too."

Fleur then kissed Bill deeply, with unrestrained passion. They kissed and held each other relentlessly. Soon, Bill had shed his pajamas and their skin burned against one another. Suddenly Bill stopped and asked "Fleur angel, are you sure about this? We're getting married tomorrow, I can wait." She could hear the longing in his voice and see it in his eyes, but she knew he would stop if she asked him to.

But she'd come to give him back his manhood. To heal his wounds. To reclaim her soul mate. "I can not vait." she whispered, "I vant you, I need you tonight." She wanted him to know it was him she wanted. The marriage didn't matter, her family didn't matter, and her virginity didn't matter. She believed in him, she didn't need a ring to trust him. She didn't have to have an obligation, to want to sleep with him. "Please Bill, make love to me"

As their bodies became one, she didn't ask him to be gentle, she knew he would be. But as the night went on, she did speak to him. She told him she loved him, that she wanted to be his wife and carry his children. They spoke with their bodies at times, as well as with words, but mostly with their souls. As the concerto hit its climax, they truly became one soul. Then Fleur rested her head against Bill's chest and listened to his heart beat, more content than she'd ever been in her life. The wounds were healed. They were one soul, now and forever. She smiled and fell asleep, to dream, in the arms of the man who made her dreams come true.


End file.
